The major objective of the project is the development of methods for the automatic processing of natural medical language. Research in medical linguistics continued, including the development of paraphrasing rules for compound terms derived from Greek and Latin. Paraphrasing rules for medical noun phrases were also studied. Collaboration continued on the Clinical Information Utility in using LSM's automatic encoding system to maintain and improve the data base of Clinical Center surgical pathology reports. Development of the Lexicographic Environment Software continued.